A Percabeth Christmas special
by ThatCrazyFangirlTho
Summary: Percy and Annabeth start the night off with a lovely play on main street, then they head over to Pipers house, where the festivities begin, from food fights to snuggles. A Fluffy and festive one-shot. (Hannukah is mentioned quite a few times.) And try to read up on my story that's connected with this one before enjoying this one!


Important-- **This is set in junior year of my Percabeth story (Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain.) So I'd advise that you catch up on that story if you haven't already before enjoying this one!**

 **Percy**

"But wise girl." Percy whined, following her out of the school and into the blistering cold. "This is a once in a lifetime thing! Will you ever be able to say you got to go to a theater with your awesome boyfriend and saw _The Nutcracker_ if you refuse?"

Annabeth chuckled, pulling her coat around her. "But thats when Pipers Christmas party for the strawberries." She countered. "We already got everyone a present, we can't bail."

Percy smiled at the nickname he gave the gang in sophmore year. He thought it just fit witht heir friend group. Some of them were sour, some of them were sweet. But all of them were bitter-sweet. Like a strawberry.

Somehow, recalling that memory struck him with and idea.

"We can do both," he said, opening the door for Annabeth when they reached her car. "Go to the Nutcracker then the party, we'll just be a tad late, but thats fine right?"

Annabeth sighed, putting on leg into her car. "Alright, seaweed brain." She decided. "Tomorrow night, play, party."

"Got it." Percy said triumphantly.

They kissed, quick and passionate. And Percy closed Annabeths car door for her and she drove off.

He had to make tomorrow _perfect_.

xxx

"Percy, this is _exactly_ why we're together," Annabeth laughed, looking at his Tridents christmas sweater. It was light blue and silver, and had a trident knitted onto it, with little swiggly silver lines with blue bells that rang when he walked. He had worn blue jeans and his black high top converse, and to top it off, a santa lopsided on his head.

Annabeth, on the other hand, wore a black velvet dress that went to the middle of her theigh with a baby blue woolen sweater over the top of the dress, she paired the outfit with a pair of white flats. She put no make up on, having no idea what 'contouring' was.

"Well," Percy said, walking up to her and offering his arm, she took it they started walking. "Got _you_ one too." Percy whipped a santa hat out of nowhere and stuck it on her head.

Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes. "Youre definitely a seaweed brain."

They neared the theater. They were walking from Annabeths house, since the olace the Nutcracker was being held was super close to her neighborhood, and it wasn't that cold out.

They got there about thirty minutes before the pre-show, so they paid for their tickets and took a break so Annabeth could marvel at the architecture of the 60 year old building, then they got snacks, blue jelly beans, carrot sticks, oreo bite size, and even some kinder eggs. They quickly found their seat in the crouded theater ten minutes before the pre-show.

"Aren't you glad that I convinced you to come?" Percy asked, putting an arm around her.

"Very much, my seaweed brain," Annabeth answered, putting her head into his neck.

And the pre-show started, it consisted of dogs from shelters jumping around hoops, over wreaths, and twirling on their hind legs. Percy was more in love with it than he was blue food. (but not wise girl, wise girl trumps all loves.)

When the actual show started, it was Annabeths turn to be in love, she gazed at the beautiful fairies twirl and leap across the stage, she love the grace the prince and Clara danced with, she loved every bit. Percy found it quite cute.

The show ended and Annabeth was acting like she just met J.K Rowling. She was visually bouncing on her feet, exclaiming all her favorite parts to Percy. Again, _a-dor-a-ble_.

They walked down the icy streets of San Francisco, laughing and poking at each other, Annabeth pointing out shops she used to go to with her dad when she

was younger.

Percy loved it, he loved learning about Annabeth, he wanted to cram every fact about Annabeth inside his head. He wanted to be the one who knew her best.

They came to Annabeths house, and after grabbing a warmer coat, since it got cold when the sun went down. They got into Percys car, and he started the engine.

8:00, nice, they weren't late.

"See," Percy said, pointing at the car clock. "We'll only be ten minutes late, the party is only starting now."

"Yeah, yeah, my seaweed brain, drive faster, Leo'll eat all my potatos."

xxx

 **Annabeth**

"Happy Hannukah!" Hazel yelled when the couple walked into Pipers house. Hazel was the only Jewish one of the strawberries, so every day up until christmas break, she wore a different wool sweater, sometes it had a dradle, sometimes it had the candle thing, and many other things.

Frank and Leo were playing checkers, Frank winning by mile, Piper and Jason were looking at a catalog, Reyna and Thalia were scoping out the cookies, Grover was watching the 'intense' checkers match. They all seemed to have been waiting for Annabeth and Percy to get there so they could start their festivities.

"Hullo," Percy said cheerfully, going over to put the presents under the christmas tree in the corner of the large living room, but of course, he 'nudged' Leo with his foot and knocked him over, onto the checker board.

"BRO," Leo yelled standing up. Percy made a squeaking noise and turned to put the presents down before darting away, followed by a (smexy) Leo screaming, "YOU IDIOT I WAS GOING TO WIN, GET OVER HERE YOU PINNAPLE PIE- DON'T YOU LOCK THAT DOOR. PERCY FREAKING JACKSON."

The teenagers burst into laughter, Leo and Percy always provided them with entertainment. That was one of the reasons Annabeth loved Percy so much.

 _Love_? Did Annabeth just think that?

Yes, yes she did.

She was deeply in love with Percy Jackson.

"Guys." Piper whined, bringing out the y, she got up and walked towards the shouting Percy and Leo. "Cookie time."

Percy appeared at Annabeths side so quickly that she stepped backwards in suprise. _Wut_.

"Yo," he said to her. "Its cookie time."

"Omigosh, my seaweed brain, don't do that again, geez."

"Okay," Piper said excitedl, jumped around. "I made everyone ten cookies, but they're color coded. I'm purple, Jason is yellow, Hazel, your gold, Frank red, Percy blue, Annabeth is silver, Leo orange, Reyna your the darker purple, Thalia, that electric blue, and Grover your orange."

Percy was estactic that he got blue- "Blue food, wise girl, _blue food."_ \- Annabeth was pretty satisfied with silver, Thalia, must've liked her color, but she was all salty since her girl friend, Zoë Nightshade, has been ignoring her.

They gathered around the dining table, where frostings of every color lay, sprinkles, candy canes, peppermints, gum drops, and some hard candies. Annabeth slapped Leos approaching hand away from the chocolate kisses, earning a 'Valdez' glare.

"Okay, so we have twenty minutes to frost tbese, and we'll do this super long judge thingie, than the person who wins gets the present Jason bought." Piper explained, she looked just about as excited as a kid, and Jason seemed to be loving every moment.

"Go!" Hazel exclaimed, pressing start on the alarm on her phone.

Annabeth started out strategically, she decided to do a group of silver owls, so she got the white frosting, and with much concentration, drew on a frosting eye on each of her cookies, then the next eye, then with the light blue frosting, she drew pupils in each eye, she continued on, until Percy, with his ADHD, got bored.

"Wise girl," he whispered in his ear. "I failed at making a cow mermaid thingie."

Annabeth looked over at Percys first cookie, which kindergartner could've done better, he cover the whole top of the cookie with white frosting, tthen he made demented spots, then yellow eyes, then he messed up with the eyes, so he just made a smiley face. On top of that, it was a tad bit smeared.

"I shall call it, Bessie the Cow Mermaind Reject." Percy said with a straight face

Annabeth collapesed in a fit of giggles and laughter, she eventually was on the floor clutching her sides, face beet red, it was getting a bit hard for her do breath and she wheezed between laigjs, but she still laughed merrily.

Percy eventually started laughing, then _he_ was on his knees, also clutching his side, face red.

"You two okay..?" Frank asked uncertaintly, but he had a grin on his face.

Jason broke out into a fit of giggles, then Piper, then Hazel joined, Grover started cracking up, Reyna let out a joyus cry and started laughing, Leo turned into a giggling mess, Thalia eventually broke her 'life is worthless without your girlfriend' phase and started laughing, and soon Frank was joining Annabeth and Percy on the floor. But of course, its all shits and giggles, until some one _actually_ shits, then giggles.

Leo was the first to compose him self, out of the corner of Annabeths eye, she saw him lop a bunch of red frosting on his spatula, and fling it at her.

It hit Annabeth squar in the jaw, she stopped laughing all together, see veryone did, they all held their breath, waiting to see what would happen.

"Valdez, you're dead."

Annabeth grabbed a handfull of frosting from a bowl and swung it at him, it hit him in the middle of his face, and he sat hard on his butt, no one laughed, mainly because Percy had thrown a cookie at Reyna, and they were now battling for their lives.

It happen as quickly as the laughing fest started, Annabeth and Leo were still battling it out, Grove and Jason were traming up against a butthurt but fighting Piper, Frank, Hazel and Thalia were flinging the frosting at each other, cookies were thrown, or smashed on peoples heads, laughter and yells rang through out the house, giggle fits were an often occurance, and eventually, Percy and Annabeth had a frosting smearing fight on their faces.

The fight continued, giggles being the weakness, snake eyes being the strength.

Tristan Mc'lean was amused when he walked through the front door.

xxx

Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom to Pipers house, wlwearing one of Pipers onsies, she bpunded down the hall, to Pipers room, here the rest of the strawberries were.

Pipers dad was cool ebepugh to let them have a sleep over, even though tomorrow was christmas eve, all their parents were fine with it too.

They were in a tough game of twister, Percy and Jason were all tangled up, and Leo was jsut doing his own thing on the mat, sticking his butt in the air, waving it around, yelling that he was a Mcshizzle bad boy supreme.

After a few more painful rounds, they settled in the lounge ro that had a big tv, they had various blankets, all on one huge couch, Annabeth snuggled up to Percy inder on fluffy blanket as Piper turned on Hercules, since they wouldn't watch a christmas movie with the jewish Hazel there.

The movie started, and they all marvled at how the movie was _way_ different from the actual way the knew from Mr. Brunner in Latin.

"Was this a perfect night?" Percy whispered in her ear.

"Of course, my seaweed brain, the perfectist of the perfect, you did amazing, and the play, oh, the play, we must see it again."

Percy chuckled. "Someday, my wise girl, someday."

Annabeth rested her head on Percys chest. She loved tonight, he was amazing, she couldn't think when the strawberries actually got to have a night like this, not since freshman year.

Tonight wasn't just perfect.

Her life was, with her seaweed brain at her side.

xxx

 **Sorry I'm taking forever posting and starting my Percabeth College, I was mauled with school and family stuff, then I caught the flu, but I will be active again, and Percabeth college will be coming soon!**

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy New year!**


End file.
